The invention described herein relates to a thermosetting, high solids, coating composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a polymeric, high solids coating, composition adapted to provide an automotive topcoat which demonstrates hardness, high gloss, outstanding durability and excellent resistance to solvents and water.
Because of the increasingly strict solvent emissions regulations in recent years, low solvent emission paints have become very desirable. A number of high solids paint compositions have been proposed to meet these low solvent emission requirements; however, many of these compositions are deficient because of difficulty of application, slow curing rates, lack of flexibility, poor durability and low solvent and water resistance. Many of the proposed compositions hae been particularly deficient as automotive topcoats.
The coating compositions of this invention combine the above discussed desired properties and low applications viscosity with rapid cure so as to overcome deficiencies of previously proposed high solids materials and thereby achieve a high solids coating composition particularly adapted for automotive topcoats.